Eric:1985
by Outsider Fans 151413
Summary: hey i'm not good at summaries but i explained everything inside! rating is just to be safe
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey yall this just came to my mind like really late last night and I thought about writing about the outsiders children. Everyone has kids even Johnny and Dallas. I know it's a bit odd for Dallas to have kids, but just go with it ok? there are 14 children in all and this is Darry's oldest, Eric. Right now you'll only count twelve kids because two of them aren't born yet. Please R and R for me! No flames please! 

Eric:1985

My dad was in the kitchen with my mom, my little sister, Kate, was in her room watching TV, and my little brother, Cory, was taking a nap. I looked at my parents and then went to my room. I am really different from my family…really different. I'm twelve and I'm the oldest of thirteen other kids. Eleven of those people are my cousins and then the other two are my sibs. 

I slammed my door then heard my dad shout, "Don't slam the doors!" 

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I have to everything perfect. I have to set a good example for everyone and everything. 

My sister is seven years old and is like always following me around with my friends and stuff. And Cory, ugh, don't even get me started on him. He's four, complains if he's not the center of attention, and is afraid of his own shadow. I mean, I know he's only four, but God, does he have to wake up every night screaming. 

"Daddy! Mommy!" Cory was screaming. That's exactly what he does everyday when he wakes up from a nap. And I have to watch him every Saturday. He says, "Eric, why can't we go anywhere? Mommy and Daddy can drive. Why can't you? Why?" I just tell him to shut up and leave me alone. 

Dad came into the room and said, "Hey, there's someone on the phone for you." 

"Tell them that I'm takin a nap and don't feel like talkin." I said.

He nodded then left the room. I knew sooner or later that my mom would come up here and try to figure out what was wrong, then I'd lie and just say that I wasn't feeling well, and she'd buy it, and then I'd have to tell Dad that I was fine. 

I shut the door and flopped onto the bed. I felt out of place when I was with my family. they don't think that I can really do something in this world, but they havent looked at my writing pieces at all. I love to write. I don't know why, but I do. 

Mom came through the door and said, "Eric, you have company." I looked at her and said, "I don't wanna talk to them." I said. 

"It's Holly." She said. I jumped up and ran to the door. I said, "Hey." 

"Umm…hi." She said. Something was wrong. "Can we talk?" 

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" I asked concerned. 

"Let's just go for a walk. Mr. Curtis, can I just have five minutes?" she looked at my dad and he nodded. I walked out and said, "Ok, what's wrong?" 

"Well, my mom's been offered this job in Texas and I have to go." She said. 

"What! No! I wont let you!" I said. 

"Eric, where would I live? Under a bridge?" she said beginning to cry. She burried her head into my chest and I rubbed her back. She cried for a couple of minutes then walked away. I turned around and ran inside up to my room. 

"Eric?" my mom yelled after me. 

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled. I slammed my door and plopped onto my bed. I can't believe she'd just pick up and leave like that. it gets on my nerves. I thought that we were tight. Holly is a girl, but she's my best friend. Nobody ever thought about us as a couple. They said that we were too cute to be a couple. We don't know what anybody meant, but we were the cutest people at our school that wasn't a couple. 

Dad started to knock on my door. I got up and locked it. I've been doing this a lot lately. It's the only way I can drown my family out. "Eric, something wrong?" my mom asked. 

"It's nothing. Go away." I said and plopped on my bed. What was wrong with me? I love my family and all, but they just get on my nerves so much. Like I never get a moment to myself because everyone wants to know your business. Ya know? 

I closed my eyes for a second then opened my book. I liked reading a lot. Shh don't tell my dad! it's like I get the feeling that I can't be myself around my family because like they all think that I don't do good in school, but I do. I don't get good grades, but I like to read and write and stuff like that. I like sports too, but they don't really appeal to me like writing does.

I can't believe that Holly has to leave. Her father has always been an asshole, but she's never let that stop her from hanging out with me. Now she's moving and I can't do anything about it. what am I gonna do? I hate this! I closed my eyes again and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

when I woke up, I heard noise coming from down stairs. I groaned and got up from my bed. I wanted to lay down for a little while longer, but sooner or later, someone would be up here to get me. I guess it'd be ok to make it later. I plopped onto my bed and closed my eyes again. 

I didn't fall asleep though. I just lye down there as long as I could. I don't like anybody interrupting me when I'm resting or anything like that. it's just annoying. I sighed, opened my door, and walked down stairs. 

Ok, well first there's Uncle Two-bit and Aunt Kathy. They have a daughter, Kailyn. She's seven years old and…is…well…spoiled. If you wanna call it that. I mean she can get away with murder. I don't know what it is, but it's just this little look she gives you and whatever she wants, she'll get.

Then there's Uncle Steve and Aunt Evie. They have to kids, Angela and Shawn. Angela is ten and is just rude. I mean she has no respect for her parents, family, or anybody/anything. Shawn is four and just gets on everybody's nerves. I mean, everything he says, does, and doesn't do just bothers us. 

Then there's Uncle Dally and Aunt Sylvia. They have three kids, Elizabeth, Katherine, and Johnny. Elizabeth is eleven and I don't really have anything to say about her. Except, that she gets on my nerves with the way that she is always yelling at everybody and taking her anger out on everyone. The only time she probably doesn't act like that is at Aunt Sylvia's mom's house. Katherine is ten and is just Uncle Dally's little girl. She's an ok kid though. Then there's Johnny. He's nine and you can't say much of him because he's always writing in one of his journals. 

Then there's Uncle Sodapop and Aunt Alicia. They have two kids, Jennifer and Jacob. Jacob is nine and is just kind of weird. Well all nine-year-olds are weird, but Jacob is like beyond that. Jennifer is six and is just like all six year old girls are, crazy, odd, and her head is in the clouds constantly. 

Then there's Uncle Johnny and Aunt Donna. That's just about it for them. no kids or anything to deal with…yet. 

Then there's Uncle Ponyboy and Aunt Ana. They have Karis and she's eight year old and gets away with just about anything. Like she's not like Kailyn, but she's not the typical angelic girl that everyone thinks she is. 

I walked over to Uncle Ponyboy and saw him trying to get Karis to go to Uncle Sodapop. "Karis, it's Uncle Sodapop. You were dying do see him earlier." Karis smiled and held her arms out for Uncle Sodapop to take her. "Sorry Sodapop, we got into a car incident and she got kind of scared."

"No it's ok. hi Eric." He said turning to me. I was about to say something, but then he turned away when he heard Jennifer crying, "That's my daddy." Uncle Steve held up a hand and picked her up and, immediately, she stopped crying. 

I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs. Nobody noticed me at all. That's a usual thing that I feel when I walk out of the room. I hate the feeling and Holly would always help me get rid of the feeling and now she can't. I love that girl like a sister. 


	2. Feelings

A/N: hey yall good reviews! Thank u Goddess Of Silent Tears! I'll give ya props on being my first reviewer and you too Dallysgirl4life! Ok well this is the next chp! This chp is just to really let ya know how The Outsiders handle their kids and when they have problem and how their kids treat them. Hope ya like!

Everything was quiet…too quiet. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. Eleven o'clock! It was eight when I fell asleep! I jumped out of the bed. I guess no one bothered to come and get me for dinner. They probably didn't notice my disappearance. Oh well, I'm used to it. I sighed and walked down stairs. 

Mom and Dad were the only ones down there. I kicked myself for bothering to check. My parents would ask me a ton of question and pretend that they cared. I looked at the kitchen and just made my way for it. I at least wanted a sandwich. 

I felt their eyes on me. I quickly made the sandwich and started to climb the stairs, but my mom said, "Eric, come here." I rolled my eyes and walked down towards them. 

"Yeah." I said annoyed. 

"Something wrong?" she asked very concerned. 

"No. nothing at all." I said. I wanted to run upstairs because I'm not exactly the best liar. As much as my family gets on my nerves, I hate lying to them. it's just rude. I mean it's just that I have to respect them, right? 

"I don't believe you." She said. She looked at me. 

"Yeah, so what." I said. "I don't care." I ran upstairs and slammed my door. Now, I'm not the one who'd do this, but whatever. I really don't care. 

I plopped on the bed and closed my eyes again. I ate my sandwich then decided to read a little bit more. I wanted to write a little, but I was out of ideas to write about. 

At twelve, I figured that everyone was asleep, so I decided to check on Kate and Cory, like I always did. It may seem like my sibs and I fight, but I love them and I check on them like every night. 

I quietly opened Kate's door and saw Kailyn and her in the bed. Kailyn and Kate were always close, like best friends or something. Kate was almost about to fall off the bed and Kailyn was in the middle of it. that's like both of them. they just lay down and they both end up in some crazy kind of motion. 

I walked in, silently, and lifted Kate onto the bed and covered both of them. I looked at her. She looks like an angel sleeping. Peaceful, yet wild. Ya know? I can't really describe it, but my dad said that I look like that when I'm sleeping. 

I walked out and walked to Cory's room. He was in his new bed wrapped into the covers. His face was burning up so I turned down the heat in his room before I left. Usually, Cory sleeps with my mom and dad because of something that's in his room that he doesn't like so I never really have to check on him. 

I decided to make sure that everyone had enough blankets; Dad makes me do this every time that they're down here, so I figured that I should do it now. None of the adults really go to sleep right now. 

I slipped into Uncle Ponyboy and Aunt Ana's room. I saw Karis lying on her bed with no covers on her and her arm lying across her face. Aunt Ana and Uncle Ponyboy were still sitting up in bed talking, but stopped when they saw me walk in. 

"Eric, ya need something?" Aunt Ana asked. 

"Oh no, I just need to know if yall need any extra blankets or anything like that." I asked.

"Oh no sweetie, we're good." She said. I nodded my head and then headed out the door. I went to Uncle Dally and Aunt Sylvia's room next. (A/N: I know it's a little odd, Sylvia and Dallas, but just go with it. actually, it's kind of funny if ya know what I mean.) I saw Elizabeth and Katherine in one bed pretending to be asleep, but you could tell that they weren't because Katherine kept taking the covers while Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Mom!"

they both rolled their eyes and looked at each other. They both had a twinkle in their eyes then they began to kiss. I cleared my throat to let them know that I was present. Uncle Dally looked up and said, "Yes Eric?"

"Are yall good on blankets and crap like that?" I asked. 

"Yeah. S'all good." Aunt Sylvia said. I nodded my head and closed the door. What I just saw was weird because Uncle Dally and Aunt Sylvia are like, old. I shivered and walked to the next room. 

Oh my Lord, Angela and Shawn aren't even asleep. They're arguing. I walked in and saw Aunt Evie holding back Shawn and Uncle Steve holding back Angela. They looked at each other and then Uncle Steve said, "Angela, you're ten and he's four, back off." 

"Whatever! He's all yall care about." She yanked her arms out of Uncle Steve's grip and climbed into the bed. 

They had just noticed me when they put Shawn in their bed and said, "Whatta ya need Eric?" (A/N: ok now that I'm thinkin about it, it's funny that Steve and Evie are married. LoL!) 

"Uh, I just wanted to know if yall needed any blankets or anything." I said shyly. 

"No, we're fine…now." Uncle Steve said and eyed Angela. She glared at him and turned over. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. 

I skipped Uncle Two-bit and Aunt Kathy and went on to Uncle Sodapop and Aunt Alicia's room. I saw Jacob curled up in the bed that he shared with Jennifer and Jennifer standing by her parents bed. Uncle Sodapop said, "Jennifer, this is getting really old. Now," he stopped, got out of his bed, picked Jennifer up, put her in the bed next to Jacob, and said, "you are going to sleep in your bed tonight."

"I'm scared." She said. 

"Of what?" He asked. 

"That story you told us the other night." She said. 

"What story?" Aunt Alicia asked questioningly. Uncle Sodapop froze and said, "Nothing. That's just a story that I made up. no such thing could happen." He turned around and, just to change the subject, said, "Eric! What do you need?" 

"Do you need any extra blankets?" I asked.

"Oh yeah one more please?" they said. I nodded and pulled one out of the closet and tossed it to them. they thanked me and I headed to my own room. I decided not to go Uncle Johnny and Aunt Donna's room either. 

I walked into my room and plopped on my bed. All of a sudden, an Instant Message popped on my computer screen. (A/N: I know computers weren't around in 1985, but like I said, just go with it. k?) It was just Holly. 

HollyBaby73: hey Eric!

Oklahomaluvin: hey Holly! 

HollyBaby73: nothing, just got through packing. U? 

Oklahomaluvin: nothing. Just chillin. 

HollyBaby73: look Eric, we're not moving until the end of break. Don't be sad.

Oklahomaluvin: I'm not sad. Just a little disappointed.

HollyBaby73: with what?

Oklahomaluvin: with myself. 

HollyBaby73: ur family still givin ya that unwanted feeling again

Oklahomaluvin: yeah a little except this time it's the whole family.

HollyBaby73: Eric, I'm sorry u feel this way about ur family. r u sure ur alright with me leavin? Sry if u r. 

Oklahomaluvin: well of course I'm upset, but I can't do n e thing about it now can I?

HollyBaby73: well I guess you can't. look I gotta go I'm tired. See ya l8er. Bye

Oklahomaluvin: see ya. 

She signed off and I did too. I plopped onto my bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. I love you

A/N: hey yall I'm here with the new chapter. I hope ya like this one. Sorry about the last chp. I made a mistake and what I meant to say was that Instant Messaging wasn't around back then, not computers. Sorry 'bout that. hope ya like this chp. Oh and when you review lemme know if yall want more cussing because I let my friends read and like ya know see what they like and they said that it needs just a little bit of cussing. Review an lemme know. Love ya, Makado. 

I woke up at around three dues to a nightmare that I had. I always have this nightmare about my dad's parents. I don't tell my dad though. I don't want him worrying about it. I mean, I'm twelve and nightmares don't scare me anymore, do they? 

I got up to get a drink of water, but thought twice because my dad's ears don't miss a thing. If he catches me then he'll wanna know what's wrong and all that other stuff. I plopped back onto the bed, but didn't go to sleep. I just started breathing really heavily. 

I looked up at the ceiling. My ceiling is really cool. I used to sneak out of the house at night and climb the roof, but my mom got sick of it and put in this little starry, shiny type sky thingy and that's what I look at now. I hate it because they're not real stars, but it'll have to do.

I tried to go back to sleep, but it's almost impossible when I have this nightmare. It's like this really odd thing. There are two people. I figured that they were my dad's parents. He looks exactly like the man in this dream. Anyway, they are both driving and then all of a sudden, I see both of them dead, but I never know what happened. I don't know why it scares me though. 

I told Holly about it and she said that it was a cry for attention or that it was just a plea for wanting to see my grandparents. I just told her that I didn't know why I was having them, but they are a bit confusing. 

I got my breathing under control and closed my eyes. I wasn't going back to sleep, but I had to close my eyes. I had my mom's grandparents, but I wish I had known my dad's. from the stories that he told us, they sound really nice. I guess I'll never know. I sighed and got up.

I looked at my clock and it read three-forty-five. I sighed and put my shirt back on then pulled my sneakers on. I looked at my hair then combed it back and admired myself for five seconds. My hair was now darker than it used to be and I started to have a mustache. 

I gave up looking at myself, opened my window, and hopped out. 

I can't believe what I'm doing. I ran down the street and down to Holly's house. Holly and I did this a lot. She'd sneak over to my house or I'd sneak over to hers and we'd sit out and look at the stars. 

I looked through the window and saw her parents still up. 'Oh well,' I said to myself, 'I've been in this house plenty of times without them knowin' about it.' which is true. The other times that I got caught, then we both got grounded. 

I climbed to her window and tapped on it. I had to tap on it for five minutes until she woke up. she saw that it was me and opened up. she said, "You idiot! What are you doing?" 

"Listen Holly, you don't leave for another week and I want this to be the best week we've ever had…starting now. So get dressed and let's go." 

"Eric," she said, "are you nuts? My parents would kill me." 

"They can do that while you're in Texas. Let's go." I said. She rolled her eyes and gave me a smile. She did a quick change and then we both hopped down and ran the other way. 

She said, "Eric… what is this about." 

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand and running back to my house, "one night will not hurt my roof." She knew what I meant. Holly and I never climb roof because of my parents. But tonight we were. 

I gave her a boost up to my room and she climbed through the window and waited for me. I got in and she said, "Eric, know matter what…I love you." I stopped…dead. I can't believe what she had just said. 

"Why didn't you tell me that a long time ago?" I said. 

"Because a long time ago, we were only six. I love you." She said and gave me a quick kiss on my lips. I blushed and then we headed for the roof. 

I leaned into the chimney like I always do and Holly sat next to me. An Oklahoma sky is so pretty. The stars are everywhere and the sky is just the right color when the right amount of stars are there. (A/N: I'm just describing what I saw and what I felt when I saw the first Oklahoma sky. Sorry if it sounds corny) 

I looked at Holly. She was fast asleep! Oh well, I just leaned my head onto hers and looked at the sky. God, it's beautiful. I sighed and closed my eyes. For some reason, I fell asleep. 

I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and I saw Holly. "Eric, it's five in the morning." I rubbed my eyes and she said, "I have to go. Bye." I saw her jump down to my window and then down to the ground. 

Five o'clock! My dad wakes me up at five! I jumped down to my window and flew in as fast as I could. I pulled my shoes off, threw to anywhere they'd go, pulled my shirt off, threw it to no place in particular, ruffled my hair, jumped into my bed, and closed my eyes. 

I slowed my breathing down as much as I could and put the covers over my body. I opened my eyes as soon as he came in. I didn't like when my dad shook me awake so I let him know that I was already awake. 

"Oh good, you're up." he said. I nodded my head and muttered to myself, "Not that you care." 

"What was that?" he asked. I shook my head and said, "Nothing. Just talking to myself." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I put on a new pair of pants and another shirt and walked down to the kitchen. I hate mornings. Especially this morning because I barely got any sleep last night. 

Don't ask me why my dad wakes me up this early because I don't know. Oh well. I mean, all I do is watch TV until six then wake Kate and Cory up. I already saw Uncle Dally, Elizabeth, Aunt Alicia, Jacob, Uncle Steve, Aunt Evie, and Angela up. how did they do that. you can't get Elizabeth up this early if you paid her. I looked at everyone and sat down at one of the tables my dad lye out. 

"Want some orange juice?" my mom asked. 

"No. water." I said and rested my head into my hands. I never drink anything, but water. Orange juice makes me sick, I can't stand milk, and sodas are too rough on my throat, so I just drink water. I drink stuff like juice, but mostly water. 

My mom nodded and brought the drink to the table. I thanked her and gulped it down. I ran upstairs and called Holly. I don't think Holly is up at this time, but I don't care. 

She answered with a very grouchy, "What!" 

"Holly," I said, "it's Eric. I just thought of something." 

"It couldn't wait?" she said sounding tired.

"No!" I shouted. "I just realized that I didn't say I love you too last night. I wanna say it now." I said.

"Ok. I love you." She said. Her voice sounded calmer. 

"I love you too." I said. 

"Well thank you. Now I'm gonna go back to sleep because I'm really tired and I think that I have to be up in like an hour and I'm really tired. Gotta go. Bye." She hung up the phone and so did I. 

I ran back down stairs and said, "Good morning everyone." I was in a much better mood. Nobody probably cared or noticed, but I didn't care that they didn't care. I love Holly!


	4. Day OneOf Hell

A/N: hey yall it's me with a new chp! I guess I should do this, I don't own n e 1 except for the children! DON'T SUE ME! Hope ya like this one! I really don't have n e thing to say about this one except that it's really about everyone and their first day of Thanksgiving break and how they get along and stuff. Ya know? It's not one of my best chapters, but give it time. I've been very busy with soccer practice and piano and clarinet practice. R and R please…I want atleast a hundred reviews for this story! I update daily though or whenever I can! Love ya, Makado! Oh and Goddess Of Silent Tears: I'm afraid that Holly does have to go away, but Eric gets better, trust me! 

Everyone had their eyes on me. I looked at them all and sat down. I gulped another glass of water down and took another breath. Ok, I've had only one girlfriend, but we kind of didn't get along because she was ten and I was eleven and she was going to the elementary and I was going to the junior high and it just got complicated. So I'm like really happy. 

My dad looked at me and said, "You seem happier than usual. Something go on sometime or other?" I looked at him and said, "No, nothing, I'm fine. There's nothing unusual about me today."

"Yeah…riiight." My mom said and gave me another glass. I gulped it down and she took it away from me and said, "Son that's enough." I laughed and ran upstairs. 

I ran into Uncle Ponyboy and Aunt Ana. I waved and ran the rest of the way. I looked at my watch and it said five-fifteen. God it's early! I went up to my room and wrote a poem. 

At six-thirty, my mom came in and said to wake up Cory and Kate. I've always asked myself why I had to do this. My friend, Karl, said that it was because they wanna prepare me incase anything happens to them and I have to take care of Kate and Cory. I just told him that he was nuts and that its very unlikely that was happened to my grandparents will happen to my parents. 

I shivered at the thought and walked into Cory's room. I shook him awake and took him downstairs. He ran over to my mom and wouldn't let go for life itself. I rolled my eyes and headed toward Kate's room. I guess Kailyn was already up. I shook Kate and she said, "Go away." I backed away for a minute and then stepped in again. 

"Kate, Mom said to get up." I said, pulling her out of the bed. She groaned and walked down stairs. I rolled my eyes and followed her. 

She ran over to Mom and said, "Hi Mommy. Why does Eric have to get me up so early?" 

"Because I said so." She said, picking her up and kissing her forehead. 

"What if I don't wanna?" she asked. 

"Well that's too bad because it wouldn't be fun if you didn't get dressed and go with us." She said, putting her down. 

"Where are we going?" she asked. 

"It's a surprise." She said. Kate sighed and ran to her room. My guess was that she was going to get dressed or going to lye back down. Either way, she's happy. My mom looked at my dad and gave out a smile. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch. 

Have you ever had one of those mornings when you feel that your family is like totally your heroes and other mornings when they're just annoying. Well, this is one of those mornings. Like when all of my family members are over, it's weird because I don't see them a lot and it's like they are judging me on every move I make. 

I sighed and leaned my head back. I was really tired, caused by my lack of sleep. I can't believe that Holly has to move away. I mean her mother can go without her. I know that seems kind of selfish, but I would have ran away by now if it weren't for Holly. 

I looked at my arms. The scars were still there from four years ago. I didn't know what I was thinking back then, but Holly made me stopped. She didn't tell my parents, but she did save me. I sighed and ran upstairs. 

I signed on my screen name and, automatically, I had five IM's. I have over 100 buddies and fifteen of them were on and only five of them were talking to me. I don't find that suspicious, but what I did find suspicious is that Holly isn't one of those people. 

Oklahomaluvin: Hey Holly

I waited and there was no reply. 

Oklahomaluvin: ya there? 

I waited with no reply. I minimized her chat box and talked to Mario, Katy, Josh, Jacob, and Sears. (A/N: hey that Sears thing is not the store. There's a guy at school named Darrell, but we call him Sears because that's him last night.) 

Katy got us all in a private chatroom. There was nothing going on really. Katy and Mario were fighting, Sears and Josh were fighting over the superbowl, and Jacob and I were talking about the math homework that nobody understands. 

I argued with Jacob over slope and what not then, Holly finally immed me. 

HollyBaby73: hey sry. I had something to do. u should try being patient somedays. 

Oklahomaluvin: sry what's botherin u.

HollyBaby73: nothing. Look, I only have an hour then I gotta get off.

Oklahomaluvin: ok

HollyBaby73: so…

Oklahomaluvin: Holly… is something wrong?

HollyBaby73: yeah. I've been thinking about last night a lot. I can't believe I told you. I mean I'm glad I got it off my chest, but it's a little scary ya know?

Oklahomaluvin: well yeah I guess it is. You wanna meet somewhere today?

HollyBaby73: umm… no I have other plans.

Oklahomaluvin: oh ok well I gotta go. 

HollyBaby73: ok bye.

Oklahomaluvin: bye. 

I signed off and ran downstairs. I saw Karis up along with Johnny, Katherine, and whoever else wasn't up before. For some reason, I think Holly regrets that she told me, but then again I know that she's happy that she did. Ya know what I mean? I can't explain it though, but I just know what I mean. 

I sat down on the couch by Kate and my mom. Mom tousled my hair and smiled. I smiled back and looked at the TV. My mom is like obsessed with Lifetime. She thinks that it'll be healthy for Kate in her future. 

Everybody joined us on the couch. Ok, this is the part where it gets…well…ugly. 

"Katherine! You're sitting on my hand!" Elizabeth yelled. 

"Maybe it's not me sitting on your hand, but it's your hand lying where I'm sitting." Katherine said. 

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled. Uncle Dally and Aunt Sylvia turned away from each other Uncle Dally said, "What?" 

"She won't get off my hand." Elizabeth complained. Aunt Sylvia said, "Did you say please?" Elizabeth and Katherine looked at her with confused faces that says, "What in the hell did she just say?" 

Elizabeth said, "Yeah right!" she pinched Katherine's thigh and said, "Now, you little brat, get off of my hand and stay off of it." Katherine winced and got off so Elizabeth could move her hand. 

Aunt Ana was holding Karis and reassuring her that her nightmare would not come true no matter what. In a way, I think that Karis is the luckiest kid. She's got good friends, great parents who listen to her, and everything else. I have good friends, but the best one I've got is moving away. I hate my life. 

I leaned my head back onto the couch and sighed. I had a headache. I got up and headed to the kitchen to take some aspirin. I swallowed it and gulped my water down. 

Dad came in there and said, "If you take anymore of those, you'll end up in the hospital." 

I shrugged. I knew he was right. I take atleast two aspirins a day. I don't know why, but it seems that I'm always having headaches so I just take them. 

"Eric, it's nothing to shrug about. I don't wanna see you get hurt." He said concerned. 

I looked at him. He's never said that to me. it seems like he never cared. He did care. I smiled and said, "I'll stop." Maybe, just maybe, my family doesn't completely ignore. I didn't think he even knew about the aspirin-headache thing. I guess he did. 

Hours later, we were all at a restaurant eating and talking. My family talks a lot…a whole lot. I mean, once you get Uncle Sodapop going you can't get him to stop. 

"So any ways, like I was telling you, there's this promotion that the boss wants me to do. he said that it pays 10,000 more than my old salary. So I'm just looking at him and I'm thinking that maybe he has me confused with someone else. So I just took the damn job." 

Everybody looked at him and he said, "I did!" everybody broke down laughing. My dad said that Uncle Sodapop could get anyone to laugh. No matter how upset or sad they were. Just like Holly. 

Aunt Donna whispered something to Uncle Johnny and when they separated, he literally passed out. "Oh my Lord! What in the hell do you mean that you are pregnant!" 

"Well thank you for shouting it to the whole restaurant." Aunt Donna said with a laugh. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just happy, that's all." He said squeezing her to death. I thought about the thought of Uncle Johnny and Aunt Donna and the "making of babies" and almost choked on my food. That is just one gross thought. I suddenly looked at everyone else and thought of it again and just lost my appetite. 

A/N: ok, this chp didn't turn out as well as I wanted it, but w/e. just R and R for me…k? well I gotta go try to get someone over the age of 21 to buy me some cigarettes. I know it's not the best thing before a soccer tournament, but fuck soccer. Just because I'm good at it doesn't mean that I like it. bye!


	5. Eric hears the truth

A/N: hey yall. Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday! I was out with a few friends after winning all of our games yesterday! The soccer champ strikes again! Oh yeah baby! Ok so anyway, I'm sorry and I'll try to update faster-just for you movielvr. I'll update it faster just for you. I've got room for a lot of luvin. Oh, and I'll try to make the chapters longer, k? x fig newton 5 x: umm sorry about my you know what habit, but I'm tryin to stop so get off my back! Thanks for the review! Oh, but yall should know that my spring break time is coming up from the fifth through the fifteenth and I'll be in California and then I'll be in New York. But I'll try to update. DON'T HURT ME! I'll try to update as much as I can until then!

I'd like to give a special shout out to Goddess Of Silent Tears! YOU ROCK! My first reviewer and you review every single chapter! Girl, I swear if I ever get around to even reading any of your fan fics, I'm gonna review every single chapter. YOU ROCK IN SURROUND SOUND! I am like gonna dedicate on of these chapters to you. I don't know which one though. Oh and that one line that you loved, I know it was funny, but has there ever been a time when you thought of your parents and the creation of babies and just gave out a shiver! Don't feel left out, I laughed when I wrote it. Ok now let's begin the story. 

I looked at Elizabeth, who unfortunately lost her appetite too, and gave her a disgusted look. She returned it and we laughed. I guess we both had the same thought on our minds. Elizabeth and I hadn't touched our food since Uncle Johnny said his news. 

I found it odd because my dad told me that Uncle Johnny was afraid of his own shadow and he couldn't think for himself or anything like that. and now look at him, he's gonna be a father. I shivered. I was trying to get the thought out of my mind. 

I waited for everyone to finish while I sipped on a Dr. Pepper. My dad gave me a look of suspicion and said, "You not hungry, Eric?" 

I looked at him and said, "Uh…umm…well…no. I've just lost my appetite…suddenly. I'll eat something later." I shivered again and I noticed the twitch in my eye. That's great! He probably knows why I'm not eating! 

We finally left the restaurant and I got that thought out of my mind…thank God! Dad looked at me in the car and laughed. I didn't see anything to laugh about. Oh well. I think it was because my body was still twitching. I didn't know if it was. 

I sat in the back with Karis. My mom decided to go with Aunt Kathy, then Uncle Two-bit went with Uncle Dally, and Aunt Sylvia went with Aunt Evie, and Uncle Steve went with Uncle Sodapop, and Aunt Alicia went with Aunt Ana, so Uncle Ponyboy went with my dad. (A/N: I don't mean to confuse anyone. Put all of your comments in a review about it.)

Uncle Ponyboy had just made a sharp U-turn and my dad said, "Ponyboy! Watch it man! You already got into a car wreck yesterday!"

"Hey! You were the one that let Dallas teach me to drive!" he said abruptly. 

"Yeah but I didn't think that you were gonna do that just like him." He said with a laugh. I gave out a small laugh. Uncle Ponyboy was right. I think that whoever gave Uncle Dally his license was drunk, wasted, or stoned that day. 

I sighed as Karis said, "Daddy, where are we going?" Uncle Ponyboy looked at my dad and he shrugged then whispered, "Alex is the only who knows where we're going." (A/N: yall probably already put the puzzle together, but Alex is Darry's wife. I don't remember if I told yall that or not) 

"Uh, well uh, sweetie, we are going to this place. It's a really nice place that you'll like." He said to Karis. I looked at him and laughed. Uncle Ponyboy has no idea how to take care of a kid. One time, my dad told me that Uncle Ponyboy'd be lost if it were for Aunt Ana. 

"How do you know if Aunt Alex is the only one who knows?" she asked. 

My dad gave out a laugh and said, "Well because uh…" 

"Forget it. I'll wait." She said. She sighed and leaned against me. she gave out a yawn lied down into my lap. Karis does this with everyone. When she's tired, no matter who you are, she'll just lye down into your lap and make herself comfy. 

I stroked her hair lightly as she closed her eyes. I rolled my eyes and my thigh went numb. I can't believe how some days my family is like my hero and then others, they are just totally annoying. Ya know what I mean?

Some days I can't help but feel sorry for myself. I know I shouldn't, but I do. then I'll see someone else and just get over it and be thankful that I have a family. I mean that I could be like Aunt Kathy and Uncle Two-bit and be on the urge of a divorce. (A/N: don't worry, they don't get divorced but you'll know more in later chapters) I mean, it is true because they argue constantly. That's partly why Kailyn sleep in Kate's room when she's over here. 

Uncle Ponyboy said, "Eric, if she gets cold then there's a blanket on the floor under my seat." I nodded my head. 

"What's wrong with her?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. She's been getting hot, passing out, and other strange things. She doesn't sleep anymore and when she does, she has this awful nightmare that scares the hell out of her." 

"Oh. Maybe she just gets over heated and passes out." my dad suggested. 

"Well no because she was just standing in the kitchen the other day and just fell to the ground. It's happened too many times and Ana will probably have a heart attack if she does it again." 

"Well she's also eight and the dreams are probably normal." My dad said. 

"Did Sodapop, you, or I have nightmares at her age constantly?" he asked. 

"Ok well no, but I don't know everyone is different." Dad said. 

"Yeah, but if we did have nightmares, we didn't go days without sleeping, now did we?" he said rather smartly. 

"Ok well no, but…ok I've ran out of ideas of what it could be." He said sighing. I sighed along with him as Karis shifted around. She can't sit still to save her life. (A/N: I'm not describing her as being like Sodapop, but have you ever met an eight year old who doesn't move around?) 

have you ever like noticed that like how so much has happened and it's like only Monday or Tuesday or something like that? well it's only the first day of vacation and, already, so much has happened. Ya know what I mean? Ok, Holly's moving, she told me she loved me, I said it back, I noticed that my dad does pay attention to me, Aunt Donna's pregnant, and Karis is…well sort of…sick. All of this happened in less than twenty-four hours. What a day! (A/N: I'm having trouble if Aunt Donna's baby should be a boy or a girl. I'm thinking that this one should be a boy and then like the second one be a girl. Oh and that's a hint that she's gonna get pregnant again, but I'm not telling you when. MUHAHAHAHA!) 

it turns out that the thing that we were going to do was just a movie. Elizabeth, Katherine, Angela, Johnny, and I didn't really watch it. we all just really hung out in the arcade that they had. I ran into Holly, Mario, and Katy too. 

"Eric, hey man what's up?" Mario said. 

"Nothin, man, we just waiting for my dad and everyone else." I said. 

"Oh." Said Holly. I looked at her and said, "Something wrong?" 

"No." she said. "I'm just a little upset, ya know? I don't wanna go, I love Oklahoma…I love you." She said. I looked at her and said, "Hey…" I wrapped her into a hug and said, "I love you too." 

"I know you do, but it's not the same if you love me just because I love you." She said. 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"You didn't love me or say it until I said something. You only say it because I said it first! I don't believe it!" she shouted. 

"Holly…why would I say something I don't mean? I don't lie to you and you know it." I was trying to keep my voice calm and steady so I wouldn't just make a scene in the arcade. 

"I know you don't, but…" she stopped then said, "it hurts." 

"What hurts?" I said. What would hurt Holly. 

"Everything! Leaving someplace I love and leaving the people that I love. Not just you, but Katy, Mario, Sears, Josh, Jacob, and everyone else we hang out with! Your family is so cool Eric and you don't even realize that yet! How long has your family been in that house? Huh? Tell me Eric! When is the last time you had to pick up your things and leave everything you love and never know when you'll see or hear from them again! I'll tell you when…NEVER! You think your family doesn't notice you, but Eric, they do. they love you Eric! All of your aunt's and uncle's come down every year to be with you and your brother and sister, your mom, and your dad! when they aren't here, and it's just you and your family…they all love you! Eric…when you're sick, who takes care of you?" 

she paused for two minutes. "Answer me Eric!" she said. Her voice started to tremble. 

"My parents." I answered. 

"And when I'm sick…who takes care of me?" she said. 

I paused then thought. "Nobody…Eric!" she said. "Nobody! They have to work! Eric, when is the last time your parents took you out for no apparent reason. You know, just to be nice! Not just because you had family and everyone else down here?" 

"My parents." I said. 

"You wanna know the last time my parents did that?" she paused and I stared at her. "I can't remember. That's right. if I've ever been anywhere, it's either because we have company over or I'm out with friends. Eric…you don't realize how lucky you are. Your parents love you. They always have."

"Eric…" somebody said from behind me, "is that what you think? That we don't love you?" I turned around and saw Elizabeth talking. 

I shook my head and she said, "Well we wasted gas coming down here to be with yall then." She said looking furious. 

"I guess we did." Katherine and Johnny said at the same time. 

"Then I guess we did too." Angela said. 

"Eric, how far do they live?" Holly asked. 

"They live in Murray." I said. 

"Yeah, and how far is Murray?" she asked. 

"I don't know." I said. 

"Well it's pretty damn far." Elizabeth said. She turned away and said, "I'm going to get something to drink." She walked away and Katherine and Johnny followed. 

"Eric…" Holly said, "your family loves you. Now I want you to go in there and just appreciate what you've got. I'll see you at your house tonight because my parents wanna leave tomorrow. They want to get settled into the new house and get me enrolled and everything like that done before break is over." She walked off with Katy and Mario…without saying a word to me again. 

A/N: hey yall sorry about the long wait but I had things to take care of. We won first place in our soccer tournament and the coach has just been running us ragged. He wants us to be as good in this weekends soccer game. Oh well. I'll update as much as I can. 


End file.
